


【GaloLio】Petrichor

by C_Alice



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Alice/pseuds/C_Alice
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【GaloLio】Petrichor

*Petrichor：下过雨后泥土的味道  
*时间线是正片结束，城市重建完之后  
*Galo视角，如果想看的人多的话还会写一个Lio视角的（吧）  
*没什么可以预警的，观看愉快！

在重建后的城市，夜晚重新变回了狂欢的时间。在城市高楼的最顶端，人群的欢呼声、干杯时香槟杯碰撞发出的清脆的响声不绝于耳，他们为恢复往常的生机的城市欢畅，发自内心的为全新的和平生活祝福。

作为拯救了地球的英雄和重建的主力，Galo自然而然变成了今晚的主角。宴会还没开始多久，他就被人群团团围住，酒杯空了之后又立马被满上。他也不是不喜欢这种热闹的感觉，人们幸福的表情正是他竭尽心力工作的成果。在同事和其他客人的怂恿下，Galo又开始了他的经典灭火演讲，可他的注意力不在宴会上也不在演讲上，而在只身一人站在角落的Lio身上。

虽说这次的宴会没有什么着装要求，但Galo实在想不出什么好主意，最后还是选择了西装。要知道对于Galo来说西装的利用率实在是不高，连领带都是Lio帮他系上的。和Galo不一样，Lio的穿着总是给人一种没有特地打扮却又格外精致的感觉。Lio靠在柱子旁，反光的皮裤将他修长的双腿修饰地干净利落，白色衬衫的下摆塞进了裤子里，腰线被完美的描绘了出来，戴着皮质手套的手拿着剩着半杯的香槟，左耳的耳坠被头发遮住若影若现，不得不说这个人光是站在那里就像是应该被摆进博物馆里的艺术品。

Lio的身上总是有什么东西在吸引Galo，不知从何时起，Galo发现其实自己一直都在人群寻找Lio的身影，就连现在在演讲的他眼神也时不时向Lio所在的方向瞟去。在地球完全燃烧后Lio因为没有固定的住所，住进了Galo的家里。二人每天一起起床，一起通勤，一起吃饭。同居的这段时间里也让Galo更加了解Lio——他也会因为前一天晚上熬夜第二天早上赖床，他也会因为吃到美味的东西把开心写在表情上，他也会晚上起来上厕所不小心撞到小脚趾……明明都是理所应当人类会做出的反应，可Galo却对Lio的反应感到新奇——啊，这家伙原来也会做出这样的反应啊。原本高高在上遥不可及的原·恐怖分子Lio正在自己家里像个普通人一样过日子，像是把纯净的恶魔从地狱来到了人间。那么，如果亲吻他的话，Lio又会做出什么样的反应呢？

他喜欢上了Lio·Fotia。

原本只要一遇到灭火相关的事情就会激情澎湃的Galo，这次草率地早早结束了自己的演讲，也不知是因为香槟喝的太多还是只是一时精虫上脑，“趁现在找Lio表白”的想法占据了他的脑海。结束演讲的他朝着Lio的方向走去，可又被激动的人群挡住了去路，只好用一些老掉牙消防笑话来应付这群人。大概是厌倦了派对的吵闹，Lio将杯中剩下的香槟一饮而尽，穿过人群朝着通向楼顶的出口走去，而Galo只能眼睁睁地看着自己的目光一直都在追随的目标在自己眼前消失。

好不容易用无聊的故事摆脱了缠着自己的人群，Galo朝着刚刚Lio的离开的方向向屋顶走去。和室内火热的气氛比起来，屋顶上的冷清让Galo有些不适应地抖了一下。七月是普罗米波利斯的雨季，室外的空气变得湿润起来。大楼的屋顶上有个小花园，楼顶的空气里弥漫着雨后泥土清新的味道，在高度城市化的现在还能闻到熟悉而陌生的味道实在是难得。屋顶上只有角落里一盏暖黄色的灯，灯光散落到另一侧Lio那头亮青柠黄色的头发上像是一层光晕，这样的场景让Galo不由得一愣，这个人到底能精致到什么什么地步？  
室外微凉的温度让喝了不少香槟的Galo清醒了一些，原本因为酒精和气氛而燥热的心也渐渐变得平缓起来。他朝着Lio所在的方向走去，用和Lio同样的姿势靠在了栏杆上，看着城市里夜色阑珊。

“灭火白痴的演讲居然那么早就结束了吗？”Lio用手杵着头，看向一旁的Galo。

啊，原来他也在看着我，Galo这样想着。

“平时也没有花那么长时间吧。再说，来来回回讲一样的东西，就算是我也会腻的。”虽然这不是真正的理由，不过现在的Galo的确没有什么演讲的心思，英雄也需要私人时间。

“诶，这样啊。”Lio手里仍拿着香槟杯，他拿起酒杯正想要喝一口却没意识到杯中酒早已被饮尽，酒杯送到嘴边才发现酒杯空了，他掩饰性地清了下嗓子后把酒杯放到了一旁的小桌子上。

…………

“对了，接下来Lio要不要加入烈焰救火队？反正接下来Lio应该也没有合适的去处，而且重建的这段时间应该都和艾娜他们很熟了，如果你选择留下来的话他们也肯定会很欢迎的。”虽说是要表白，但是Galo却一时想不出什么表白的时候说的话，或许自己应该再做做功课之后找一个更浪漫的时间、更浪漫的地点表白会更好，总之现在先创造Lio能在自己身边的机会吧。虽然Galo也没有100%的把握Lio会答应，但是这样一个摆在自己面前的机会，不用自己就是大笨蛋。

“可以啊。”

“哦这样啊…等等你说什么？你，你要留下来？”还在头脑风暴怎么说服Lio留下来的Galo没有想到他居然那么爽快的就答应了。

“是啊，所以到底是想让我留下来还是不想让我留下来啊？”

“当，当然是想要你留下来啊！只是我还以为你可能会拒绝，还在想要怎么劝你留下来。”Galo不自然的挠了挠头发，努力想着怎么把话题继续下去。Galo第一次因为要把对话继续下去而感到苦恼。

“因为我喜欢你啊，而且，如果在烈焰救火队上班的话就可以继续和你住在一起了吧。”

这次Galo彻底懵了。

“等等Lio你再说一遍！”

“…你这家伙今天怎么回事啊，我说，如果我留下来的话就可以继续和你在一起了吧！”

“不是不是，这个的前一句，呜！”还没等Galo说完，Lio便拉住了Galo的领带，仰起头吻了上去。

“我说我喜欢你啊，笨蛋。”

说罢Galo便抱紧了Lio，用一只手手扶着Lio的后脑勺，指尖插入他的发丝中，加深了这个吻。二人的身体靠的越来越近，感受着对方的暖暖鼻息洒在自己的脸上，从胸口的另一侧传来的心跳声越来越剧烈。夜晚带有泥土气息的风吹过，像是要来给二人的身体降温一样，可他们对彼此爱的温度可不是那么容易就能降下来的。能燃烧的只有灵魂，对于现在的Galo来说可以燃烧的东西又多了一样，那就是对Lio爱的热情。

“这个吻是香槟味的。”Galo抵着Lio的额头说。

“不要告诉我你不喜欢，明明自己也喝了不少。”

“你知道你现在是什么表情吗，Lio。”

“是，什么表情？”

“你现在的每一个眼神都像是在表白一样。”

“我爱你，Galo。”

“我也爱你，Lio。”

ps.关于形容“像是把纯净的恶魔从地狱拉回了人间”这里，在写之前查了一下关于主题曲的名字Inferno这个词，虽然这个词在歌里翻译为“熊熊烈火”但是这个词在其他的作品里还有“地狱”“炼狱”这个翻译（来自豆瓣），然后再结合作品里，Lio没有选择成为燃烧者，但是他成为了“被选中的人”，因为他心中的温柔，为了自己为了其他燃烧者选择成为了疯狂燃烧者的boss，虽然原作没说但是我喜欢给Lio脑补出一段悲惨的过往（正所谓美强惨谁不爱呢），所以在这里用了那样的形容。担心会有人不理解于是决定解释一下。


End file.
